Died At Sunrise, Reawakened By Moonlight
by MysteryMoon56
Summary: Read it to understand it. It's one of the many poem-stories I'll be posting. And please read the A/N inside, it'll explain some things.


**Hello everyone! So this is a poem I wrote, it's one of the many but I actually decided to post it. It's actually a story-poem and it ain't rhyme-y crap. I'll probably do different types but this was kind of a freestyle. I'm doing it in kaiba's point of view. In this poem it'll be directed to Bakura and here I've decided to make Bakura a female. Because even though he's an evil spirit and all that goody crap he's had past lives. So this is one of them. The narrator is a time traveler including many things and on the path of life. I'm dedicating this poem to my wonderful girlfriend. She's the inspiration to most of the stories and poems I write. I'll post them someday. So this is a short story poem thing to tell her I love her. And it's to my fans, (pfft if I have any), to entertain them. I haven't been updating my stories even though I'm halfway done. I'm busy doing other things and will probably update once or twice a week. I hope you enjoy. And don't forget to review because I like them. I get that some of you are lazy asses but it'd be much appreciated, even if you sent a smily face...don't do it cause it retarded but you get my point.**

* * *

What is love?  
An emotion...who has time for those.  
What is faith, trust, peace, happiness?  
In the hour of darkness,  
There's only one to trust,  
Yourself.

In the world of cruelty and horror,  
Fairytales and happy endings do not exist.  
End all hope now, before it ends you.  
The world isn't a bright happy place,  
Filled with love and friends.  
Those who think this way may be labeled heartless,  
That matters not.

Traveled through time, been in the minds of many creatures,  
I've seen it all.  
Locked away...imprisoned for the truth I spoke.  
Those who are believed to be "innocent" are the worst of mankind.  
This is what I believed until I saw her...  
Standing under the moon, so luminous.  
The lake, as still as the wind,  
Waiting for her...she was mesmerizing.

Never in my years of living, captivation, or journey had I seen such beauty.  
Unusual, dazzling, enchanting...no word to describe it,  
What I felt the moment I laid my eyes upon her,  
But, reality woke me,  
There was no such thing,  
This wasn't real, life was trying to lure me to death with a siren.  
Beautiful on the outside maybe, but no one could hide what their soul held.

I was awestruck, even her soul,  
Just as pure and luminescent as her.  
Remained hidden, this particular creature was worth watching over,  
But only for the sake of curiosity.  
High, proud, courageous, witty, keen, smart...everything,  
She treated the daily duties, difficulties, of life as if it were as simple as drinking water.

Not even strength could cover the lonesomeness she felt,  
No friends, family, companions, or partner to sooth her aching heart.  
It wasn't soon before I was discovered,  
Pulled me from the shadows as if I were some sort of untamed animal.  
I was of nobility, this behavior mocked me.  
Such a strange demeanor this mortal possessed,  
Smiled at me, treated me with kindness and respect I hadn't felt.

Didn't seem fazed when she uncovered I'd been watching over her,  
Simply remarked with a: "no wonder I've felt so safe."  
Safe...  
What was the matter with her?  
The path of life had crumbled for me,  
Eons ago.  
I had nothing to lose...  
And so I stayed.

Still the same, no such thing as love, trust, peace, faith or friendship.  
They all exist in fairytales,  
That's where they should stay.  
I turned into her shadow, I was always there.  
She didn't seem bothered,  
Just happy she had someone to talk to.  
I was being used,  
This was the first time I let myself be used like this.

One unfortunate day, everything changed.  
She ran to me, full of joy,  
She'd been proposed to.  
My mood darkened, I felt a burning sensation in my chest.  
I told her negatively not to get her hopes up.  
This angered her greatly,  
One moment friends, and then the next enemies.

She breathed out words others had said,  
But hers were different.  
They still echo painfully in my ears,  
Heartless, hopeless, loveless, terrible, awful, hurtful, friendless...a monster.  
Life had called me many things,  
I cared not.

Realizing her outburst,  
She fumbled around foolishly.  
I was gone, vanished from this pitiful hell.  
This life became a lie,  
It was time to say goodbye...no need to cry.

Restless soul lingered on,  
In the village, a while longer.  
What had I expected from an imprudent human?  
I was a monster, creature of pain and the night.  
Humans and I did not think the same,  
I never fit alongside others.  
But for some foolish reason I thought,  
She made me ordinary.  
How wrong I was...

Vanished for years,  
Nothing but the hardships of a broken journey.  
Aged and grew weary,  
More than I ever had.  
Life had nothing left for me,  
I was too ashamed to admit I had fallen in love.  
Been tricked and paid a heavy price...

Somewhere along my travels,  
I ceased.  
She was near,  
I could sense her.  
She was no longer happy,  
Happiness never lasted.  
That's how cruel things were,  
All good would disperse...

I wanted nothing to do with her,  
Yet I found myself in her tight embrace.  
Being held as if i were some treasure,  
It felt like an eternity until she released me.

Tear stricken face, dull eyes, lips set in a grim line.  
But now...  
Smiling brightly.  
At me, why?  
So I stayed,  
She didn't let go of my hand.  
He had left her,  
she told me, I'd been right.

Strolled peacefully under the moon and stars,  
The sea rocking gently against the shore.  
I knew peace never lasted,  
Soon we would be in the middle of a massacre.  
But for now,  
She was all that i had left from life,  
Only thing that mattered.  
I'd been lying to myself far too long,  
I possessed feelings for the mortal...

So I told her,  
She simply smiled.  
She'd been waiting for me to utter those words.  
So I did, "_Soro lahn nhee ah._"  
I couldn't believe it,  
She'd been waiting for me,  
So many years.

Impossible, the heart cannot manage so many years.  
Pain, a sign that says we're alive,  
Yet kill us.  
She had awaited for my return a thousand years,  
Would continue doing so...

Will, so passionate and strong,  
Heart beating only for me.  
Fairytales and happy endings should stay in books,  
This wasn't my story to tell.  
Who was I to meddle with the forces of nature,  
Just a tyrant, a warlock, time traveler...  
A cold hearted creature, was not a hero a story would have,  
But I was her tyrant.

I lived long enough to know,  
Companionship wasn't for me,  
A shadow lost in time,  
Watching from afar.

My mark still on this wretched planet,  
Some home...  
Scarred millions,  
But she cared not for any of those crimes.  
Held me in her arms as if I were a simple living being.

She did not see me for what I was,  
She saw me for who I really was...  
Happy endings weren't for people like me,  
But maybe just this once,  
I'd let faith play out the way it should.

Funny how I never wanted to interfere,  
But I had done just that.  
I held no belief in destiny or faith,  
I made my own.  
How wrong I'd been,  
My life was right here with her.  
Sooner or later our paths would intervene,  
Even if I had no desire to.

In one swift move,  
She removed my mask,  
Uncovering who I really was.  
I was still the same...a leviathan,  
But to her, I was a god.  
For the rest of our eternal, lonesome lives,  
We spent it together.

Bound by the chains of faith,  
We were one,  
two partners, two demons, two lovers in the hour of midnight,  
We became one.  
At sunrise we perished, and in moonlight we resurrected.

* * *

I **hope you enjoyed it. ****_"Soro lahn nhee ah_****" means I love you, in Cambodian. Please review and thank you for reading my work. I love you my little munchkins. **


End file.
